the life of Gabriella Montez
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Gabriella Montez is special needs student at east high school.
1. Summary One: Hsm

Summary one: HSM

Troy Bolton is boyfriend of Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez is girlfriend of Troy Bolton and sister to Mariana Montez, Isabella Montez, and Alejandro, Diego, and Santiago. Sharpay Evans is best friend with Gabriella, Mariana, Isabella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha. Ryan Evans is best friend with Troy Bolton, chad Danforth, Alejandro, Diego, Santiago, Zeke Baylor, and Jason cross. Chad Danforth is best friend with troy, Alejandro, Diego, Santiago, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason. Taylor McKessie is best friend with Gabriella, Mariana, Isabella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha. Kelsi Nielsen is best friend with Gabriella, Mariana, Isabella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Martha. Zeke Baylor is best friend with troy, Alejandro, Diego, Santiago, Chad, Ryan, and Jason. Jason cross is best friend with Troy, Alejandro, Diego, Santiago, Chad, Ryan, and Zeke. Martha Cox is best friend with Gabriella, Mariana, Isabella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. Tiara Gold was Troy's first girlfriend who cheated on him. Jimmie Zara is rocketman who played basketball with Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Donny Dion is member of east high school boys' varsity basketball team. Susan is girl who auditions for the winter musical. Alan is boy who auditions for the winter musical. Cyndra is a girl who auditions for the winter musical. Jack Bolton is dad of troy Bolton and coach of wildcat's basketball team. Ms. Darbus is overly-dramatic director. Lisa Montez is married to Carlos Montez and mom of 6 children. Vance is dad of Sharpay and Ryan and married to Darby. Darby is mom of Sharpay and Ryan and married to Vance. Thomas Fulton is the manager at the lava springs country club. Dave matsui is principal of east high school. Lucille Bolton is mom of troy Bolton and married to Jack Bolton. Charlie Danforth is chad's dad and jack's friend. Ms. Falstaff is librarian at east high school. Gabriella is sextuplets with Mariana, Isabella, Alejandro, Diego, and Santiago Montez. Mariana Montez is sextuplets with Gabriella, Isabella, Alejandro, Diego, and Santiago Montez. Isabella Montez is sextuplets with Gabriella, Mariana, Alejandro, Diego, and Santiago Montez. Alejandro Montez is sextuplets with Gabriella, Mariana, Isabella, Diego, and Santiago Montez. Diego Montez is sextuplets with Gabriella, Mariana, Isabella, Alejandro, and Santiago Montez. Santiago Montez is sextuplets with Gabriella, Mariana, Isabella, Alejandro, and Diego Montez. They were born on June 9th, 1990 in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Carlos Montez is dad of 6 children and married to Lisa Montez. Gabriella Montez has rett syndrome and cerebral palsy quadriplegia. Also Gabriella has bipolar disorder and bipolar disorder is bipolar 1 disorder. The wheelchair is Invacare tdx sp and has butterfly harness, lap belt, side lateral supports, pommel, and foot rest. Gabriella is the oldest, Alejandro is the second oldest, Mariana is the third oldest, Diego is the fourth oldest, Isabella is the fifth oldest, and Santiago is the sixth oldest or the baby. All other sextuplets are health people and needs love. Gabriella is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diaper. The brand of the diaper is abena abri-form level 4 adult diapers. Alejandro always has put Gabriella into her wheelchair for school or doctor appointment. Gabriella Montez has seizures from rett syndrome and cerebral palsy. Gabriella is non-verbal autistic with pervasive developmental disorder as well. Gabriella uses eye gaze communication device locked on her wheelchair. Carlos love all of his daughters and all of his sons. Four women lives with Carlos and four men live with Lisa. Gabriella Montez has nurse named Emilia Rodriguez. Gabriella has sleepsafe bed with padded sides and hospital electric mattress. Mattress size is full and it is Invacare and it has bedding set on it. Gabriella wears glasses for special needs teenager. Gabriella is in east high school in 10th grade. Gabriella has quickie wheelchair backpack for pencils, diapers, and cleans per of clothes. Also Gabriella has asthma and has nebulizer and inhaler. Gabriella's asthma medication is albuterol in inhaler and nebulizer. Gabriella has Leckey Horizon stander and bed rails for the couch. Gabriella has cpap machine for night time to make breathing better at night time. Gabriella has oxygen tank for the day time with nasal cannulas.

 **The end of summary one: Hsm**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical except for Carlos, Alejandro, Diego, Santiago, Mariana, and Isabella Montez. The owner is Kenny Ortega.**


	2. Chapter One: Class Schedule and Teachers

Chapter one: class schedule and teachers at east high school

Gabriella's schedule is resource math, resource English, history, life skill, focus hour, gym, and guitar one. Troy's schedule is regular math, regular English, history, art, focus hour, gym, and guitar one. Alejandro's schedule is regular math, regular English, history, focus hour, gym, guitar one, and art. Diego's schedule is regular math, regular English, history, focus hour, gym, guitar one, and arts. Santiago's schedule is math, English, history; focus hour, gym, guitar one, art. Mariana's schedule is English, math, history, focus hour, gym, guitar one, and arts. Isabella's schedule is math, English, history, focus hour, gym, guitar one, and arts. Taylor's schedule is math, English, history; focus hour, gym, arts, and science. Sharpay's schedule is regular math, regular English, history, focus hour, gym, drama, and arts. Ryan's schedule is regular math, regular English, history, focus hour, gym, drama, and arts. Chad's schedule is math, English, history, focus hour, gym, guitar one, and arts. Kelsi's schedule is math, English, history; focus hour, gym, drama, arts. Zeke's schedule is English, math, history, focus hour, gym, guitar one, and arts. Martha's schedule is English, math, history, focus hour, gym, guitar one, and art. Jason's schedule is English, math, history, focus hour, gym, guitar one, and arts. All have homeroom for first part of the day with Ms. Darbus. Ms. Darbus teaches drama, Miss Kontowsky teaches life skills, Mrs. Parsell teaches resources math, and Mrs. DeMeester teaches resource English. Focus hour is with Mr. Closson, Mr. McConnell teaches history, Ms. Kelly teaches gym, Mr. Wood teaches guitar, and Mr. Mason teaches art. Mr. Scheetz teaches regular math, Ms. Lewis teaches regular English, Mr. Burns teaches science. Gabriella's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Ms. Parsell, Ms. DeMeester, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kontowsky, Ms. Kelly, and Mr. Wood. Troy's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, Mr. Wood, and Mr. Mason. Alejandro's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Mr. McConnell, Ms. Kelly, and Mr. Woods. Diego's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, Mr. Woods, and Mr. Mason. Santiago's teachers are , Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, Mr. Wood, and Mr. Mason. Mariana's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, Mr. Woods, and Mr. Mason. Isabella's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Mr. Wood. Taylor's teachers are , Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Mr. Wood. Sharpay's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Ms. Darbus. Ryan's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Ms. Darbus. Chad's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Mr. Wood. Kelsi's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Ms. Darbus. Zeke's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Ms. Lewis, Mr. Scheetz, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Mr. Wood. Martha's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Ms. Lewis, Mr. Scheetz, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Mr. Wood. Jason's teachers are Ms. Darbus, Ms. Lewis, Mr. Scheetz, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, and Mr. Woods. Ms. Parsell does not have teacher aide, Mrs. DeMeester do have teacher aide named Ms. Bucklin, and Ms. Kontowsky do have teacher aide named Ms. Carey.

 **Gabriella's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- Homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- Resource Math- Mrs. Parsell

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- Resource English- Mrs. DeMeester

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- History- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- Life Skills- Ms. Kontowsky

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- Focus Hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- Gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- Guitar One- Mr. Wood

 **Troy's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- Homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- Math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- History- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- Art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- Gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Alejandro's Schedule**

First period: 7:50-8:25- Homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30- 9:15- math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10- 11:02- History- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- Art- Mr. Mason

Sixth period: 12:45-1:10- Focus Hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- Gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth period: 3:10- 4:50- guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Diego's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10- 11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- Focus Hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10- 3:05- Gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Santiago's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- Math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- History- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- Art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45- 1:10- Focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- Gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth period: 3:10-4:50- Guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Mariana's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45- 1:10- Focus Hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth period: 3:10-4:50- guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Isabella's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- homeroom-Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05-English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02-history-mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- Art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05-gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- Guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Taylor's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25-homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15-math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- science- Mr. Burns

 **Sharpay's schedule**

First period: 7:50-8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10- 3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- Drama- Ms. Darbus

 **Ryan's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30- 9:15- math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- drama- Ms. Darbus

 **Chad's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30- 9:15- math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- history- Mr. McConnell  
fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Kelsi's schedule**

First Period: 7:50-8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30-9:15- math- Mr. Scheetz

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- English- Ms. Lewis

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10- 4:50- drama- Ms. Darbus

 **Zeke's schedule**

First Period: 7:50- 8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second period: 8:30- 9:15- English- Ms. Lewis

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- math- Mr. Scheetz

Fourth Period: 10:10-11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10-12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45-1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10-2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10- 3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Martha's schedule**

First Period: 7:50- 8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30- 9:15- English- Ms. Lewis

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- math- Mr. Scheetz

Fourth Period: 10:10- 11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10- 12:40- art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45- 1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10- 2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10-4:50- guitar one- Mr. Wood

 **Jason's schedule**

First Period: 7:50- 8:25- homeroom- Ms. Darbus

Second Period: 8:30- 9:15- English- Ms. Lewis

Third Period: 9:20-10:05- Math- Mr. Scheetz

Fourth Period: 10:10- 11:02- history- Mr. McConnell

Fifth Period: 11:10- 12:40- Art- Mr. Mason

Sixth Period: 12:45- 1:10- focus hour- Mr. Closson

Lunch: 1:10- 2:05

Seventh Period: 2:10-3:05- gym- Ms. Kelly

Eighth Period: 3:10- 4:50- guitar one- Mr. Wood

Gabriella has individualized education plan for east high school. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are on the wildcat's varsity basketball team with Alejandro, Diego, and Santiago. Ryan is baseball player, Sharpay and Martha, and Kelsi, Taylor are softball player. Gabriella has no sport skills but on wheelchair basketball team. Lisa and Carlos had a house built for Gabriella's special needs.

 **The end of chapter one: class schedule and teachers at east high school.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical except for alejandro, Diego, Santiago, Mariana, Isabella, Carlos Montez and Mr. Scheetz, Ms. Lewis, Mr. McConnell, Mr. Mason, Mr. Closson, Ms. Kelly, Mr. Wood, and two teacher aides named Ms. Bucklin and Mrs. Carey. The owner is Kenny Ortega who directed high school musical.**


	3. Chapter Two: New wheelchair

Chapter Two: getting fitted for a new wheelchair

At 6:00 am, Gabriella Montez woke up from good night sleep. At 6:30 am, Gabriella is eating breakfast because she can eat soft foods. At 7:00 am, Gabriella is going to appointment for getting fitted for a new wheelchair. At 7:30 am, Gabriella is getting seat height fitted with seat depth and seat width, back height, armrest height. The wheelchair is pink with Gabriella's name on the back in pink. At 8:00 am, the wheelchair has pommel, side lateral supports, head supports, lap belt, pelvis cradle, butterfly harness, foot positioners and tray. At 8:30 am, the wheelchair also has trip bar and is power. At 9:00 am, the wheelchair is being made by Invacare and will be delivered on next Tuesday. At 9:30 am, Gabriella went to school for the rest of the day. At 10:00 am, Gabriella went to history class rest of the class. At 10:30 am, Gabriella went to class and not mad. At 11:00 am, the gang is in class and lunch is almost here. At 11:30 am, the gang is going to be in same class for gym. At 12:00 pm, the gang is here on a tour of the school and stay in class. At 12:30 pm, the gang is getting ready for lunch. At 1:00 pm, gang is eating lunch and Gabriella uses feeding pump because she just get mickey gj tube. The feeding pump is Kangaroo Joey for enteral feeding pump. At 1:30 pm, Gabriella is getting order of diapers and the brand of diapers is Abri-Form Level 4 adult diapers. At 2:00 pm, the gang is home now because their just there for a tour. At 2:30 pm, Gabriella is taking nap and needs for new diaper. At 3:00 pm, Mariana is changing Gabriella into a new diaper. At 3:30 pm, Gabriella woke up from her nap and is playing with her toys. At 4:00 pm, Gabriella is having violet meltdown from having her toys taken way. At 4:30 pm, Gabriella is having seizures for 3 minutes. At 5:00 pm, the dinner is served and the rest of the family is eating. At 5:30 pm, Gabriella is sitting in her activity chair. At 6:00 pm, Gabriella's bath seat is being delivered from Leckey. At 6:30 pm, Gabriella is getting a new bed for sleep safe bed. Gabriella has ehlers danlos syndrome and postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome. At 7:00 pm, Gabriella is now on Intravenous Immunoglobulin therapy. At 7:30 pm, Mariana Montez is getting Gabriella ready for bed time. At 8:00 pm, Gabriella's bed time is 8:00 pm. At 8:30 pm, Gabriella is having hard time to fall sleep. At 9:00 pm, Mariana went sleep, and Isabella went to sleep. At 9:30 pm, Alejandro went to sleep, and Santiago went to sleep. At 10:00 pm, Diego went to sleep with nurse for Gabriella. At 10:30 pm, Carlos and Lisa went to sleep for the night time. At 11:00 pm, all occupants are sleeping except for Gabriella because she had nightmare. At 11:30 pm, Gabriella went to sleep after 30 minutes. At 12:00 am, Gabriella needs new diapers. Gabriella's night time nurse is Luciana Garcia. Luciana changes Gabriella into a new diaper. Luciana is off at 4:30 am and Emilia is on at 5:00 am. Luciana is on at 8:00 pm and Emilia is off at 7:30 pm. Lisa Montez is lawyer and Carlos is stay at home dad. Gabriella is almost waked up but stays sleep. Carlos woke up to check on Gabriella and Isabella, and Mariana. Lisa is taking shower at 8:00 am and Carlos is taking Shower at 8:30 pm.

 **The end of chapter two: new wheelchair.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own hsm except for Alejandro, Diego, Santiago, Isabella, Mariana, Carlos Montez, and all the teachers and all the teacher's aides. Kenny Ortega is owner of high school musical.**


End file.
